Power shiftable multi-stage transmissions are used as drive gearboxes in drive trains of vehicles. Such multi-stage transmissions have multiple transmission stages and multiple shift elements. They are found in embodiments for passenger vehicles having up to eight forward gears for frontal transverse installation or for longitudinal installation. There are power shiftable multi-stage transmissions with spur-gear stages and with planetary gear stages for producing transmission ratios. Power shiftable multi-stage transmissions having planetary gear stages are in most cases automatic transmissions, which are shifted by means of friction elements or, respectively, shift elements, such as clutches and brakes. Normally, such multi-stage transmissions are connected to a start-up element, such as a hydrodynamic torque converter or a hydraulic clutch. Such a start-up element is subject to a slip effect and is optionally provided with a bypass clutch. The known transmission concepts have specific advantages and specific disadvantages, such that they are of interest only for certain applications.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,772 B2 discloses a power shiftable multi-stage transmission between an input drive shaft and an output shaft. The multi-stage transmission has multiple transmission stages and multiple shift elements.